stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sasoriza/archives/4
You Know Who... *Okay listen, delete all of the other user names and stuff and I WILL stay with this one, "on my honor". The Website was made up, I was just treating it like a real TV series on the air. --Gorn Captain 03:20, 3 February 2007 (UTC) **PS: "Star Trek: Arena" was an idea that I belive could make a great Star Trek TV series or Movie, so I wanted to share my idea with the world on the interne. --Gorn Captain 03:32, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Bot I was thinking about something: what would we need to do to get a bot on here? If we get one, we could have one that would automatically convert episode links to links to MA, thus saving us trouble. Can we get one? --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 21:20, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :Besides getting someone to code it, of course. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 05:24, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::Technically, yes, we could get one, and I started out to at one time, but I never finished taking the steps necessary to get it done. I'll try to look into it, but I've been really busy, and lately I'm getting sick on top of it. 17:24, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Template:Episode Hey, Sas. Can you take a look at the coding on this template? When there is a "series name" at the top with a link the link color is very dark. Thanks -- 17:28, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :Must be my "netscape" (but the "already been clicked link" looks dark on my IE too - shrug) :-) -- 04:43, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ... Just to let you know, my inclusion of ST3K and Arcadia info on the Robert April "temp" page was not intended to infringe on your rights or "steal" your creation. It was intended to meld fanon material that adds to non-canon material that adds to canon material (with conflicting material in background notes). It's an experiment, that I don't think went over well. Since there (was) ample material from the fanon Arcadia universe about April, I thought it would be interesting and necessary to include on the page in an encyclopedic manner (I didn't make-up or change any info, and I was vaguely aware of your "conflict" with another user regarding this). Anyways, I hope you have good luck with your Arcadia wiki (this site should link to it somehow), and can contribute whatever apparently non-Arcadia info you would want to here.--Tim Thomason 02:22, 28 February 2007 (UTC) Can you help me out? I'm working on the new, unified character template. Here's what I've got so far. I was wondering if you could help me out and see if I've got all of the coding right, because as you can see at first glance, there's something wrong. However, I can't figure out what it is, so I was wondering if you could help me. Thanks. -- 20:31, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :I may be off for a while longer due to health-related issues. If you haven't solved it by then or can't, I'll see what I can do. 04:16, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Pardon my language But holy shit, man, I hope you're going to be okay. Two heart attacks? Damn. I seriously hope you recover without a problem. Best of hopes for a good recovery, Sas. -- 04:27, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. Only time will tell. They've told me it's a flat-out miracle that I'm still alive. I guess that's enough of a reason as any (assuming there isn't a God upstairs watching out for me for some reason) to keep a positive attitude. I like to think that I'm going to make it. :Looks like you solved the template problem. Looks good. 04:36, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::Wow. Glad to hear you're okay. -- 05:19, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :::Woah, nice to know you're still with us man. --The NCC Factor Talk 19:22, 14 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Stay healthy. Defintely, best wishes for a full recovery. --Hawku 21:46, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Best wishes for a speedy recovery from New Zealand. Glad to hear you are recovering! --usscantabrian 01:43, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the well-wishes, all. 04:12, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ::Same from me! Hope you feel better soon! :) --Luke80 18:42, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Various IPs Actually, that's not me. They're other members of the RP that have yet to make a username. Thanks for creating the template, that's a big help! --DarkKnight 07:43, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Arcadia command characters I've added your specific command color as a color in the template. Just use the parameter "arcred" for the characters. -- 23:52, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Been Away/YIKES! Hey, Todd! I'm just getting back from several months of very reduced online and bumped into Kevin on AIM a couple days ago and he told me about your heart attack(s). Wow. I am so sorry, and very glad to see you're recovering well. --TimPendragon 17:43, 5 May 2007 (UTC) :Not as sorry as I was. Glad someone's glad. Merci for the sentiment. Welcome back! You had me worried. 08:08, 6 May 2007 (UTC) STAG request Sasoriza I would be grateful if you read my heavily revised Star Triangle Advanced Guard page and remove the copyedit notice if you thought it was on par also if it is not could you note the sections that I need to work on in the talk page because I am eager to eliminate the blemish that the copyedit mark leaves on my page. --Aranittara 13:27, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Hi can you delete AoS Episode Title/Beyond the Wall and AoS Episode Title/The Second Mirror I moved the articles so those pages are now unnecessary but since I'm not an admin I can't delete them. --Aranittara 18:07, 19 July 2007 (UTC)